Love Thy Doctor
Love Thy Doctor is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Love Thy Neighbor. Synopsis Hattie believes she might be dying after she mishears a conversation about Vivian's dying horse. Plot Hattie is having her morning coffee and reading the paper when Linda storms into the kitchen, reminding her mother that it's time for her annual physical. Hattie makes it very clear—as she does every year—that she has an aversion for going to the doctor, and refuses to go for her checkup. Linda makes it clear that she will find a way to get her mother to the doctor's office in time for her appointment. Later that morning, Vivian stops by the Love Train, distraught and looking for Floyd. Floyd reluctantly asks her what is wrong, and Vivian reveals that her derby-winning horse, Old Girl, has cancer and that the veterinarians want her to be put down. Just then, Linda and Hattie walk into the restaurant, still arguing about Hattie's appointment. The argument comes to a head when Linda whips out her cell phone and begins to call the IRS. Hattie reluctantly gives in. While Hattie is at the doctor's office, Sam, Danny, Drew & Marianna stop by the diner for lunch. As the co-workers get to know each other better, Hattie storms back into her diner, rudely throws an insult at Vivian in passing and goes straight back into her kitchen. Linda explains to everyone that the doctors saw a few things on Hattie's X-rays that they want to check into. It's most likely nothing, she says, but the ordeal has upset Hattie. As Linda relays this information, Vivian relates to the news by talking about Old Girl having cancer and being near death. Hattie, overhearing just the end of the conversation, thinks that everyone is talking about her instead, and fears the worst. Hattie instantly decides that if she's going to die, she needs to get her life in order. Her complete 180 does not go unnoticed, though, as everyone realizes that Hattie is acting strangely. She offers to go to Bible study with Linda, gives Floyd a compliment and even offers everyone free food! Eventually, Marianna realizes what has happened and that Hattie has misunderstood the conversation about Old Girl. However, rather than telling Hattie the truth, Linda decides to withhold the information so that she can finally get Hattie to go to church with her, thinking it will be good for her. Later, Hattie calls a family meeting, including Drew, Sam and Vivian. She comes down the stairs in a white robe, announcing that she is going to be baptized. One by one, Hattie tells each of them what she is willing to them, still thinking that she is at death's door. Finally, Linda reveals the truth, telling Hattie that she got her test results and that she is going to be just fine. Upon discovering that everyone was just leading her on to believe that she was dying, Hattie instantly reverts back to her old ways and throws everyone out of her house. Episode Cast Main Cast * Patrice Lovely as Hattie * Kendra C. Johnson as Linda * Palmer Williams Jr. as Floyd * Andre Hall as Danny * Jonathan Chase as Sam * Zulay Henao as Marianna * Darmirra Brunson as Drew Recurring Cast * Sondra Currie as Vivian Quotes Gallery Coming Soon... Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Marianna Category:Episodes with Guests